


A very Dalton Christmas

by Rushflames



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Dalton Academy, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushflames/pseuds/Rushflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter doesn't understand what the fuss is about Christmas, he doesn't understand why Sebastian insists that every Warblers practice must start off with a Christmas carol and he definitely doesn't understand why the warblers throw a Christmas sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A look of confusion crosses Hunter's usually stone cold face as the small group of warblers cross through the corridors, each wall is alight with shades of red and green, every open space is decorated with Christmas trees - the classical red and blue dalton colours decorating them heavily.

"don't you love Christmas?" Sebastian's voice snaps the taller male out of his trance, and before he can even open his mouth Jeff has skipped ahead, admiring every decoration with a look of pure bliss on his face. "We should totally sing some Christmas songs! It would be a great way to get warmed up and it wouldn't hurt to raise the Christmas spirit." He exclaimed, his face lighting up almost as brightly as the Christmas lights themselves. A chorus of approval ripples through the crowd, all except Hunter who hasn't spoke at all yet - rather unusual seeing as most the time he often likes to flaunt the fact that he decides what songs they pick. 

Sebastian gives him an odd look, but decided against confronting him and instead turns to face Jeff, his traditional smirk on his face. "What do you have in mind?"


	2. Shopping for the Christmas tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with updates hopefully it'll speed up soon! Leave feedback in the comments maybe? It's a huge help.

"Please."  
Sebastian scowled and pressed his lips together into a tight line.  
"Jeff it really isn't up to me, you'll have to ask Hunter." He repeated for the millionth time slamming his geography book down on the table and turning to face the blonde warbler. "You're the co-captain, and besides the worst thing that can happen is if he forces us to take it down." Jeff whined, his eyes large and pleading as he leaned forward toward Sebastian.

Finally something inside Sebastian snapped, maybe it was the puppy dog look he was getting off Jeff or maybe it was the idea that he'd be able to make a decision without asking Hunter but before he knew it he had stepped up from the chair, a small smile on his lips as he gave Jeff a tiny nod. "Grab your coat." He responded calmly, lifting up his scarf that had been flung around the back of the chair and wrapping it tightly around his neck. 

Jeff instantly let out a high pitched squeal of excitement and within an instant he had grabbed his dark blue coat and flung it on, turning to face the slightly taller brunette with a wide grin on his face. "This'll be the best! I know the perfect place." He ushered in excitement before grabbing Sebastian's arm and practically dragging him outside of the library making a dash for the main entrance.

__________________________________

 

The sound of holiday music twinkling in the shop windows brightened up the bleak snowy day , Sebastian walked silently on the pavement, his face submerged in his traditional dalton coloured scarf as he watched Jeff with an amused expression. "We already have decorations! Nick found them in the store cupboard yesterday!" He added his voice thick with excitement, with all their studies and the sad departure of Jeff's pet and companion, Eliza ( his friendly parrot ) the boy had been down for the last few weeks, brightening up as the sound of Christmas sped around the corner. "Let's just work on getting the tree there." Sebastian joked, watching as Jeff rushed ahead, stopping in front of every window to peer into the shops, seemingly unbothered by the cold.

"Don't worry! That'll be easy." He cheered, giving a whoop of joy as he noticed the large signs indicating that the Christmas Tree shop was officially open. "Come on!" He breathed, before dashing off without hesitation up the hill, leaving a slightly baffled yet festive Sebastian in his wake.

"How many trees are there?" Sebastian whined, at first it had been fun but after nearly two and a half hours of continuously waiting for Jeff to finally find the 'perfect' tree the whole ordeal had become rather boring. "Stop complaining, all the other trees have had bald spots, we need a nice one, one like… THIS!" He cried out suddenly and pointed towards a tall pine tree. His face split into a grin as he dashed forward, gesturing for Sebastian to hurry up. "It's perfect! It's magnificent! It's beautiful!" He breathed jumping up and down in excitement. Sebastian grinned and walked up, lifting up the small tag around the trees branch and looking at the price tag, his face turning into a frown. "It's expensive." He commented dryly letting the tag drop to the ground. "But it's the right one." Jeff insisted, and without waiting for Sebastian's response he lifted his hand up and called over an employee, ignoring the other males protests he quickly bought it, dismissing the employee with a festive hug before facing Sebastian, ignoring the brunettes cold glare. "Are you gonna help me carry it or do I have to do everything myself?"


	3. Nick and Jeff or Jeff and Nick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will be fairly short but I just wanted to write about some of the other relationships in the academy and I decided on Niff! For the foreseeable future of the story they will be in a relationship together but it'll be kept a secret from the others for now!

"Another mission accomplished by Nick and Jeff!" The unmistakeable, tuneful voice of Nick bursts into Jeff and his dorm, the dark haired male practically skips into the room, a smug grin on his lips as he flops down onto his bed. The warblers had successfully managed to smuggle the tree into the choir room and after many unsuccessful attempts had agreed on a colour scheme and decorated the beautiful tree. Of course Hunter had been very surprised and at first had demanded that the tree be removed or he would personally burn it to the ground, instantly the warblers jumped to the rescue and declared that the tree was there to stay, and just like that the argument had been dropped.

Jeff let out a stiff laugh, his hand scrambling over the covers of his bed as he finally found his hairbrush and launched it in the direction of Nick. "Please, it's more like Jeff and Nick - especially considering I did most of the work." He responded propping himself up on his elbows and sticking his tongue out at Nick before grinning at the boys fake 'jaw drop moment'.

"Most of the work? None of this would've even happened if I hadn't found the decorations!" He responded dramatically, sitting upright and swinging his legs a smirk on his face. "And besides your idea for the colour scheme was… well horrific really." He added with a grin, ducking instantly as Jeff threw a algebra notebook at him, a playful grin on the blondes face. "It wasn't horrific! Your face is horrific!" He whined, dragging a hand through his head in defeat and flopping down again, ignoring the gasp from Nick who had now dropped to the ground in fake agony, his hand clutching his tie as he crawled a few centimetres before laying completely still his face smushed on the ground. 

Finally Jeff got up and walked over to Nick, laying down beside him and turning his head to face him. "I'm just joking, your face isn't horrific, otherwise I would spend such a long time staring at it." He whispered wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Nick's face although mostly hidden turned a deep shade of red and he rolled over onto his back, a small smile on his lips. "I still say your colour scheme was crap." He commented after a long pause of the boys just lying down together, laughing as Jeff gave him a sharp nudge in the rib cage. "You totally ruined that beautiful moment Nick."


End file.
